There is a case where when particles are generated at an imprinting step in manufacturing a semiconductor device, the particles adhere to a wafer substrate. When an original plate (a template) is pressed against the wafer substrate in this state, the template can be broken or a defect can occur in a circuit pattern in some cases.
Therefore, it is desirable at the imprinting step to press the original plate against the wafer substrate without any particles adhering to the wafer substrate.